AtsuMina Marked With A Kiss
by DieygDira48
Summary: The story of two famous couple that is named AtsuMina..follow their loves story! Attention please(this is from AKB48 Trilogy Pairing,I remake it..it contain more than 1 chapter)


Marked With A Kiss(Remake) ~Part 1~

It's start from a phonecall from Minegishi(Micchan)..''Moshi-moshi..Micchan?...wher e the hell are you guys..where is Kojiharu(kojima)?''.Takamina ask with an angry tone.

'Wahahahaha!~I bet you don't see my message that I had sent to you..Right?Ask Micchan with laughter because of her careless general manager Takahashi Minami.

As Takamina(Takahashi) blushing for her carelessness ,she checked her 'mailbox' in her phone and it is clearly said ''Today our training is canceled..AkiP said that our training will be tomorrow as a replace for today!~YayXD'' by micchan.

''Dowoahahaha..I bet you regret for not hanging out with us!I'm shopping with,Kojiharu and Yuko!~ahahaha!serve you right!''said micchan with an evil-laughing tone.

Then Takamina continued..''Acchan(Maeda)…how about acchan?Is she there!?where is she''.Said Takamina with a for-some-reason worry tone asking about acchan.''hey..hey..what we have here?..Do you miss acchan already?you must love her…heheh~''ask micchan with a teasing tone.

''Ahhh!?...why should I worry about her?''while hiding her embarrass tone perfectly which mean she really care about continued"To bad that acchan is sick..i bet she need you by her side!go..go save your acchan from the danger~''said micchan playfully.

''Ehhhh!?Acchan…acchan is sick!?I'm gonna go visit her!and..thanks…gomen…jyaa ne!~''

As Takamina wanted to close her phone to end the conversation, suddenly she heard this on the phone...

**_''YUUUKKKOOOO!Stop it you hentai!"_**

**_''Ohhhh~c'mon~Kojiharu~I want you…I need you….i love you~hehehe~''_**

**_''Are you a hentai or something YUUKOOO!?..Oh yeah I forget it..you are a SUPER PERVERT HENTAI!~and FYI this is public YUUUKKOOO!~''_**

**_''My eaaarrrrssss!~~Kojiharu!more..more!''_**

Takamina with her advise say to micchan..''Ummm..one more thing..be careful with those two..you might be the victim~''.Micchan reply with..''Okay-Dokey~''. *tut..tut..tut*

Takamina run as fast as she can to meet her best friend Acchan with a lot of worry..after she has reached acchan home..Lucky that takamina have a spare key of acchan apartment since they are really freakin' close..Takamina immediately rush to acchan room and saw a laying slender body that covered by thick blanket…she come closer to reach acchan so that she can feel acchan's body temperature..before she can reach her, Takamina saw acchan face that could give anyone a warm feelings and Takamina is now being deceive by acchan angelic face. But she ignore that feeling and she brings her head closer to acchan's head..she is relieved that her body temperature is not that hot for a fever..but suddenly,acchan wake up because she feel someone warmth that is still left on her forehead.

A really gentle voice shocked takamina said''Ehh..ta..takamina..i'm glad you came..thank you for coming..s..sorry I made you worry..''.Takamina is somehow unsatisfied by her word.

''No..acchan you don't have to talk and thank me..and don't worry if I'm worried about you..that is my job..i don't want you to get in any trouble..so just lay on bed and rest..okay''

''!?''A smooth and silky hand suddenly hug takamina from the back..Takamina could feel the warmth of acchan body embracing her whole body...acchan suddenly whisper to takamina that ''It's look like I can't be your best friend forever''..that make takamina shock even more than before.

Takamina start thinking that ''did she hate me?What did I do wrong?am I not enough!?''Because of takamina shock expression..Acchan give another whisper and this time she said ''I want you to be more than my best friend''. With her black charming eyes looking at takamina eyes directly and make takamina relived but leave takamina in confusion.

But after looking at acchan eyes,Takamina said ''Don't you worry I'm here for and you are already are special to me'' without thinking. Then,takamina lips is locked with acchan's lips.. Takamina can't insist it because she think that she'll regret it if she can't feel the gentleness and sweetness in Acchan's lips. Takamina feel like something explode in her.

Then for some reason, Takamina's body move on it own and break the kiss…takamina then push acchan on acchan's own bed and start the kiss back..acchan firstly is shocked with takamina's own action..but then the kiss become more gentle as the time pass..they started to play kiss-with-tongue.. Takamina kiss acchan without any mercy..she feels Acchan tongue and she roughly kiss Acchan until she **moan**. Acchan did not hold back just because of her small fever,she then push Takamina and that make acchan is on top of Takamina, they breath heavily,and started to kiss again. They battle with their tongue, then Acchan moved her lips position to takamina's neck and start to lick her neck that leaves a bite marks at takamina's ,Takamina put her hand around acchan's neck and break the kiss.

They both back to reality after such an both breathe heavily until they both calm down. Takamina soon say ''I know you want more but please..you have a fever..you should rest than just kissing me'' said takamina while give acchan a short kiss on the lips.

Acchan doesn't resist, she said ''Okay,I shall endure it for now''said acchan."But..".She continued.. ''that mark on your neck mean you are mine now..heheh~''she ,Takamina start to blush and immediately order acchan to rest..while covering Acchan with the blanket, Takamina said ''Even if you say that..I am yours forever..''

~Fin (part 2 will be coming soon)


End file.
